Nuestro aniversario
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Legolas y Boromir pasaron de las citas y los regalitos a vivir juntos y esta vez cada uno tendrá una sorpresa especial para el otro, y para celebrar su aniversario.


**Nuestro aniversario.**

**Resumen: **Legolas y Boromir pasaron de las citas y los regalitos a vivir juntos y esta vez cada uno tendrá una sorpresa especial para el otro, y para celebrar su aniversario.

**Categoría: **Lord Of The Ring

**Personajes: **Boromir, Legolas

**Géneros**: Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trató de llegar lo antes posible a la casa que compartía con su pareja desde hace más de un año. Estaba realmente impaciente por verlo y agradecerle el hermoso ramo de gardenias que le mandó al trabajo.

Cuando empezaron con su relación, hace dos años, Legolas no se esperó que su amante fuera una persona tan detallista. Boromir solía mirarlo con dulzura y acariciarle sin mayores intenciones que no fueran el consentirlo y mimarlo. Era relajante sentir esas fuertes manos sobre su cuerpo, paseándose por cada recodo y dándole calor. Hoy cumplían justamente dos años de relación y cuando llegó a su trabajo, luego de dejar la universidad, se encontró con sus compañeros que le sonreían de lado, como queriendo reírse en algún momento, pero sin malas intenciones. Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar en los camarines en donde se pondría el uniforme que ocupaba para desempeñarse como chef. El lugar estaba repleto de flores, unas más hermosas que las otras y supo enseguida que eran de parte de su amante. Tuvo que contenerse de salir corriendo en ese momento y buscar a su pareja para besarlo hasta desfallecer. Además, claro, de tratar de evitar mirar a todos los que esperaban una pequeña explicación del pequeño jardín botánico que habían creado en su lugar de trabajo. Estuvo toda la tarde pendiente de la hora, y gracias a Dios no quemó nada en la cocina. No sería muy bueno para su imagen de chef el hacer una humareda por no poder controlar sus propias hormonas.

— ¡Boromir! —Llamó entusiasmado en cuanto atravesó la puerta, pero nadie contesto — ¿Boromir? —Le volvió a llamar, pero esta vez con mayor cuidado, caminando por la casa en busca de su pareja, pero sin encontrarlo —seguramente aun esta dando clases.

Boromir aun daba clases en la misma universidad que él, pero como daba matemáticas, esas clases las había dejado de recibir desde hace más de un año. Claro, su relación nunca fue pública antes de eso, y aun hoy, luego de haber pasado a vivir juntos, muy pocas personas sabían de ello. Mas por los problemas que se podrían suscitar si es que se enteraban que ellos estaban ya juntos antes de que el chico dejara de ser su alumno. No que creyeran que Gandalf lo fuera a despedir, el viejo les tenía mucho cariño, pero no querían que los rumores se levantar. A Legolas le quedaba sólo un semestre para terminar su carrera y no quería que nada le quitara el gusto de besar a Boromir delante de todo el cuerpo estudiantil cuando recibiera su diploma. Su amante siempre se reía cuando le decía eso, pero sabía que era verdad, que no se detendría a demostrar su amor.

Cuando Boromir llegó a casa, luego de las malditas reuniones a las que Gandalf los sometía, supo enseguida que esa noche sería inolvidable. La casa esta hermosamente decorada con las flores que le había mandado a su pareja. El aroma dulce de la cena inundaba el lugar, seguramente sería un plato creado por su amor. Legolas acostumbraba a preparar cocina fusión y era fanático de los sabores agridulces y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que practicara para ellos. Caminó a la cocina y encontró a su lindo amante concentrado en la decoración de un plato. Por lo que pudo ver tenía carne y damascos. El aroma era realmente vaciante. Se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó con fuerza, asustándolo en el proceso.

— ¡Boromir! —Le retó cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba del mayor — ¿Cómo me asustas así?

—Quería sorprenderte —le dijo volteándolo para poder besarlo con fervor —. No sabes cuanto esperé para que pudiéramos estar juntos.

—Yo también te eché mucho de menos —pasó sus brazos por su cuello, tratando de que sus manos manchadas con el dulce de damasco que preparó no ensuciaran a su amante —me encantó tu regalo.

—Lo sé. Siempre te han gustado las Gardenias.

—Y a ti los damascos —se giró un poco en el abrazo de su pareja y alcanzó un damasco fresco que había sobre el plato de porcelana negra que le gustaba ocupar y luego se lo ofreció —. Los compre para ti.

—Delicioso —dijo comiéndolo completamente, convencido de que Legolas le había quitado el cuesco —, pero ¿Sabes que es mucho más delicioso?

—Supongo que sí —dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios —y estoy deseoso que me lo confirmes.

Boromir sonrió de lado, viendo como esos hermosos ojos brillaban con intensidad y lo besó de manera hambrienta, disfrutando de cada espacio que tuviera a su disposición para acariciar con su avariciosa lengua. Le acariciaba con desesperación. Quería tenerlo ahora y no se detendría.

Legolas alcanzó a apagar la cocina antes de ser arrastrado por su pareja, que se divertía besando y chupando su cuello, mientras le iba desnudando con rapidez. Claro, él tampoco se quedaba atrás y desprendía los botones de la camisa azul de su amante mientras iba dejando al descubierto su pecho velludo, tan diferente al propio lampiño. Los vellos oscuros rizados, que se enredaban en sus dedos y le daban una sensación delirante.

—A la habitación, ahora —ordenó el mayor, tratando de caminar y acariciar a su amante al mismo tiempo —no podré aguantar mucho más.

—Yo tampoco —Legolas aprovechó que estaban a unos pasos de la escalera y se le ocurrió una mejor idea —y no creo que sea necesario ir muy lejos.

Boromir sintió como era empujado contra la escalera y caía sentado en uno de sus peldaños. Frente a él, Legolas se comenzaba a sacar la ropa de manera lenta y sensual. Le picaban las manos por ayudarlo lo más rápido posible, pero decidió que era mejor empezar por si mismo así que puso sus manos en su pantalón para poder sacarse el cinturón, pero sus manos fueron detenidas antes de llegar a su objetivo.

— ¿Legolas?

—No, esta vez… hoy quiero hacerlo por ti —le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara. No es que fuera tímido, pero nunca le había hecho una mamada a su amante en lo que llevaban de relación, y a él le encantaba sentir la boca de Boromir sobre su virilidad, así que no le quitaría ese privilegio.

Boromir veía alucinado como Legolas comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón y lo bajaba con su ropa interior. Le encantaba el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de su amante cuando se encontraban en una situación como esa. Y más ahora, cuando tomaba su miembro en sus manos suaves y lo pasaba por su mejilla derecha, como si estuviera recibiendo una caricia de su mano. Tenerlo a sus pies lo estaba volviendo loco, pero trataba de no cerrar los ojos para poder ver como ahora comenzaba a morder suavemente la cabeza de su pene, para luego metérselo por completo a la boca. Dios, eso era místico. La cabeza de Legolas subía y bajaba, moviéndose en círculos o de manera recta para ir cada vez más rápido y profundo. Vio como el mismo Legolas se comenzaba a preparar para él. Los dedos de Legolas se perdían dentro de su propio ano, mientras no paraba de jugar con su glande.

—No puedo más, Legolas —le dijo casi desfallecednos —ven aquí —le llamó para que el menor se sentara sobre su pene —así, suavecito —le decía al oído.

—Boromir —gemía refugiado en su cuello, sintiendo las manos de su amante apretar sus nalgas con fuerza.

Luego de eso no supieron mucho más de nada, lo que más les importaba era el ir más y más lejos, más profundo, más fuerte, más largo. Querían que esa sensación nunca se terminara, que el estremecimiento los embargara por completo y que no les dejara.

—Más fuerte, mi amor —le pedía Legolas, sintiendo como era dejado caer sobre ese duro y caliente mástil que le partía en dos —más…

—En eso estoy, cariño —le dijo divertido. Legolas era completamente diferente cuando estaban juntos a cuando estaban "así" de juntos. Se descontrolaba y no era él mismo.

No dejaron de moverse por mucho rato más, hasta que el orgasmo les alcanzó por fin. Legolas sentía su interior húmedo y caliente. Boromir por su lado esta agotado, feliz… y adolorido.

— ¿Amor? —Preguntó Legolas al sentirlo quejarse — ¿Estas bien?

—Lo estoy, pero creo que hacer el amor a los pies de la escalera no fue la mejor idea —le dijo abrazándolo y empezando a levantarse —sujétate —se puso de pie y sintió como pasaba sus piernas por su cintura para afirmarse mejor —así es, buen chico.

—Eso sonó como si fuera tu mascota.

—No, claro que no —le dijo entrando a la habitación. A estas alturas, entre roce y roce, su miembro volvía a cobrar vida, golpeando contra las nalgas de su amante en sus brazos —. De hecho, serás mucho más importante a partir de unos meses más.

— ¿Así? —Preguntó cuando fue dejado sobre la cama con cuidado y veía a su amante ir a su velador, seguramente a buscar algo para limpiarse, pero luego apareció con una pequeña cajita que le cortó la respiración y le hizo sentir escozor en los ojos —Boromir…

—Sé que seguramente tu padre me odiará más por esto, de lo que ya lo hace ahora. Que tus amigos dirán que es una locura y que tú mismo no lo creas a la primera —se arrodilló frente a él, que para estas alturas se había sentado a la orilla de la cama — Pero aun así te lo preguntaré. ¿Quieres ser mi esposo, Legolas? —Le preguntó abriendo la cajita negra y dejando a la vistas una alianza liza de oro blanco.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y reclamando los labios de su prometido. No lo pensó ni por medio segundo. Cuando vio a Boromir por primera vez, siempre soñó con algo como esto, pero ciertamente era muchísimo mejor que en sus pensamientos.

Ahora se abrazaban nuevamente en la cama, mientras la argolla decoraba el dedo anular de Legolas, en espera de la alianza definitiva, que los uniría para siempre, y hasta que la muerte los separe.

Fin


End file.
